


an unorthodox usage for webbing

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff, spiderman!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: Laura likes to use her Spidey powers to help her focus when working her day job as a journalist, much to Carmilla's amusement and annoyance.





	an unorthodox usage for webbing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a silly little secret santa gift for spaceboibunny! While I was on anon we ended up trading spiderman!Laura headcanons, and I really wanted to play with this one idea we had. Little known fact, while I'm not up to date on anything superheroes now, pre-teen me was o b s e s s e d with Spider-Man, so it was interesting to go back to something little me loved so much that I haven't thought about in like 12 years. Hope you all enjoy!!

Carmilla closed the apartment door behind herself and sighed at the sight in front of her, annoyance and adoration creating a weird mix of feelings inside of her. 

In the living room, just visible at the end of the hall, was Laura.

Hanging upside down from the ceiling from her webbing.

"Cupcake, your cover is going to get blown if you keep doing that with the curtains open," Carmilla said, dropping the few grocery bags she was carrying onto the kitchen counter. 

"It helps me think," Laura said, rotating ever so slightly, her eyes still closed. 

Carmilla crossed her arms, leaning on the wall. This was a habit of her's, Carmilla had found out after Laura had reveiled her powers to her. The webbing was wrapped around Laura's hands and held between her feet that were resting sole to sole, her knees bent. She hung only a foot or two away from her desk thay was pushed up against the wall, and on top of it sat her laptop and three empty cocoa mugs. Carmilla shook her head and took a step closer. 

"Your head is starting to look like a tomato, sweetheart," Carmilla said, face to face with Laura now. She turned Laura the rest of the way and held her head between her hands. 

"I almost had it Carm, I've been stuck on this article for _six hours,”_ she whined. "Also, this really aligns my back," she added. 

"I am _terribly_ sorry for breaking your concentration, cupcake," Carmilla chuckled. She paused for a moment. "What did your dad do when he found out about this little habit of yours?"

Laura snorted. "Are you kidding? He made me wear a helmet and bike pads," she said, opening her eyes finally. "Hey," she said after a moment, her eyes soft. 

"Hey," Carmilla smiled, stroking Laura's cheek. 

"I missed you today," Laura said. "I'm sorry I got in so late last night," 

"Don't be," Carmilla said, her hand running down (or up) Laura's arm. "How's your shoulder?"

Laura moved her right shoulder up and down. "Its okay, I think it was just bruised," 

Carmilla nodded. "That's good," she kissed Laura gently. "Try to be more careful, please?" Her thumb brushed a bruise on Laura's cheek. 

Laura nodded. "I will," Laura leaned forward slightly and kissed Carmilla's nose, much to Carmilla's annoyance. 

"What do you want to eat?" Carmilla asked, and moved away to go back to the kitchen, but Laura grabbed her arm and tugged her back. 

"I really just want to kiss you right now," Laura smiles, laughing a little as she moved her free hand to tangle in Carmillas dark hair. 

"I think I can deal with that," Carmilla said, grinning into the kiss. After a moment, Carmilla pulled away and kissed Laura's chin. "But really love, I'm starving," 

"Okay, okay," Laura said, but suddenly she shrieked as her webbing snapped, and a loud series of thuds sounded around the apartment as she fell to the floor in a heap. 

"Laura!" 

Laura rolled onto her back with a groan, rubbing the top of her head. Above her, the shredded strands of her webbing hung from the ceiling. 

"Jesus, Cupcake," Carmilla breathed, eyes worried. She laid her hand on Laura's head. "You okay?"

"I really need to get LaF to revise that formula," Laura groaned, propping herself up into a sitting position. "Its not lasting as long as it should," 

"How long have you been hanging there?" Carmilla asked, pulling Laura to her feet. 

"Uhm...two hours?" Laura said sheepishly. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes and pulled Laura into the kitchen to get an ice pack. "Please don't pop anything important, I like you in one piece,"


End file.
